Artemis's New Slave
by ThePercyChronicles123
Summary: When Percy is cheated on by Annabeth, his girlfriend, he goes to the gods to originally die, but he got off track and became Artemis's Slave. Ofcourse. I suck at summaries. NOT YOUR REGULAR GUARDIAN STORY. RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy night when I was summoned by Zeus to Olympus( not really)". Seeing the bolt in the sky mae me go straight to Olympus. By the way, my name is Percy Jackson, Retreiver of the Master Bolt, Retreiver of the Golden Fleece, Saviour of Artemis, Navigator of the Labrinyth, Bane of the Titans, and above all, Slayer of Gaea. My most deared girlfriend (note the sarcasm) has just cheated on me with an Apollo kid.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down to my cabin when I heard a slight moan and a giggle. Curious, I followed it. Little did I know that I ws going to face a major bump is my life._

_"Ohh your so much better then Percy, Josh" Annabeth squealed straddling, a kid named Josh._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled with so much infuriating force, hurricanes shoudl've killed many by now._

_"PERCY! Ummm, I can explain!" Annabeth said with a teensy bit of guilt in her horrible voice._

_"Ok, go on explain you slut!" I shouted, hating that cheesy one liner 'Let me explain!'_

"Erm, uhhh I was... " Annabeth the 'Daughter of Athena' said looking for something to blame her cruel actions on.

"Errm NOTHING!" I yelled as I ran with tears flowing from the crevices of my eyes, I went to Olympus to die.

_End Flashback_

I stormed through my ay of tourists and city folk, rummaging through cabs alongside.

As I reached the Empire State Building, I went up to the doorman and said. " Give me the key , right now, if you know whats good for you" I said in an eerily calm voice. He responded as fast as I would to an attack, giving me the key.

I stormed through Mt. Olympus getting glares from the minor gods and some of the nymphs and naiads who were just there. I was so mad I was not thinking straight. I realized

I HATED WOMEN!

I HATED WOMEN!

As I pushed the twenty feet golden doors open , I was about to say something, but of corse Zeus had to say something "Perseus, how dare you interupt a meeting, demi-god!" He spat trying to look at his best but miserably I am about to say, I was just NOT thinking.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD EXCUSE OF A RULER, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OR LOOK AT ME WITH YOUR UGLY FRIKIN FACE!" I shouted with enough power to make him cower behind his seat of power. The god's eyes widened at my remark to the Sky God, but I was still mad. Apperantly Artemis was feeling a little cocky today. With the speed of a lightning bolt she was holding her arm horizantally against my throat.

" _You do not speak of any of the gods like that. Shut up. Understood?" _She said, and if looks could kill I would be on fire. What I did next was not expected. My eyes glowed with guilty as I got on my knees and bowed before Artemis with my head in bettwen the floor of her legs and my hands on her silver shoes.

"Accept my apology Lady Artemis, I was blinded by my anger" I said with a calm voice.

She looked down at me and noticed my sincereity.

"Alright Perseus, even though it does feel good to have you underfoot stand up" She said with a soft voice.

"Lord Zeus , I request to die, and my apologies to my rashid behavior" I said kneeling infornt of his throne. I was not in a good mood and did not wanna be in a fight. So I just simply said that to not get into anymore trouble.

"Why Perseus, you have many things, a nice girlfriend, nice parents, a nice camp, and a nice title." Zeus said with a soft voice, which was enough proof to show me that he was over my 5 year old behavior.

"Nice girlfriend, cross that out caught her cheating, nice parents, they died in a car crash, except Posideon, nice camp, yup I just loving being ignored and shunned by the camp, feeling the love, nice title, like I live up to it (note the sarcasm)"I stated to all the gods. I would have laughed at Athena's face when I brought up Annabeth and that Josh kid.

"Fuck life, actually, I don't wanna die, put me up as a slave, damnit!" And as soon as I said that Artemis's hand went up as fast as a tiger's claw. I sighed, went over to my new mistress's seat of power, and simply stated:

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson hereby swear loyalty to Artemis and her hunters as a slave to, the River Styx and Chaos herself!" I shouted with, if I do say so myself, alot of confidence.

"**Who has swore on my name" Chaos asked with a calm voice.**

"Umm I did, erm L-Lady Chaos" I squeaked up as if somebody had kicked me in the jewels.

**"Do not worry my child, I just give you these gifts for being the first to swear on my name" Chaos simply said and poofed out.**

As soon as she left I felt wings grow on my back, as dark as the Void, and my body got more tanner and my 6 pack went to an 8 pack. With the flick of my wrists I had the long lost Twin Blades, Shadow Menace, and Light Captivator.

The gods gasped where as some just stood there drooling over my new 7'5 muscular tan body. _*cough* Aphrodite *cough*._

One by one the gods flashed out as if nothing happened but, Artemis stayed and told me that now I was the Slave of the Hunt I was to address her as Mistress, or Mi'lady.

I was teleported to a weird looking chain and their I saw my new mistress with a... whip.

OH GODS I thought as she...

SORRY GUYS CLIFFY!


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY POV

As she brought down the whip I acctualy had a rebelious feeling, so I decided on either running, or dodging, or blocking. First is running, well since they are the Hunt, No. Dodging will most likely take hours to do. And blocking, meh i'll try that.

So back to the real world, she was about to drop the plain brown old whip on me when, I caught her hand, twisted it, and pushed her wrist to the right with only her body to follow.

First let me tell you, a blunt arrow to the jewels is **NOT **my idea of Elysium.

"Arrogant male, do not go against our mistress" Piped up a hunter, I think her name was Phoebe, whatever.

"Accept my apology, it was based on instinct."I said, I know lame excuse, and then I saw where the actual camp was.

"Trees poked up from the ground in thousands, with there leaves huddling over the afternoon grass to protect it from the sun.

Woah, brainfart where did I just come up with that. Congrats, I am know the Idiot of the Year for not thinking of Artemis. She brought down the whip on my back. I have to say it did sting... with ALOT of blood. The next strike acctualy HEALED my back.

"What. The. Fuck." I whispered to myself as my wounds were somehow closing from my mistress's whip.

"Oh please Perseus, I did not mean to scare you, and also how did you get out of the chains" Artemis said in a slow and calm voice.

I acctualy just realized that I did not have my restraints onto my wrists. Well like I said, Idiot of the Year. But don't judge me now, I can be as smart as Athena _spawn._ See! I just said a pretty, pretty hard word, _spawn_.

I got onto one knee and recited a little bit of a better a 'apology.'

"Oh erm sorry Lady Artemis, ermm I-" Said before getting cut off by a sharp but a almost silent voice I looked up and peered into the silver eyes, before me. Ahh she was so beautifu- STOP THINKING THIS SHE'S ARTEMIS! I thought to myself as the words played through my head

"Don't worry and shut up you sound like a puppy" The Moon Goddess stated.

First things first, don't get on the badside of the Hunt. Chores, a dreaded word feared by all! I definetly had not seen so many piles of dirty clothes, and... they gave me their underwear. I was so tempted to just throw this into the water. And don't even get me started on the arrows, I would've gone to ARES, in a second. I estimated (yes I can acctualy estimate, mind you) there was abut 3,000,000 unsharpened arrows. 7 hours passed as I got done with the final arrow.

And yes, if it possible, there is something more dreaded then the chores. The pranks, well espicially played by the Hunt, if you call hanging me by the ankles above a mountain, and sending boar to chase me fun, welcome to Heaven. If not welcome to Hell.

Artemis was infront of me instructing me how to hold a bow, from the new scars on some of the hunters, and the scars on me, you can probaly tell I am bad at hunting/archery.

Now, I dont often bow to Lady Artemis anymore, but when the hunters are around, you better believe me, i'm already on my knees. No matter how much critizing I get from Artemis I wont stop, like I said, welcome to_ Hell_.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so back to the story, sorry about the hold up. I usually get writers block alot, its like the flu OMG WRITERS FLU ITS WRITER APOCALYPSE DUN DUN. Jk anyways hope you sexy peeps enjoy.

Percy POV

Ok so before you start critizing the hunters, let me give you my feedback, they fucking are little mistresses that have horns under their totally out of style hair... lol. About 1/5 of the hunters started playing HARMLESS pranks on me. Yup she definetly wants DA D. These harmless pranks were no longer dangling over a cliff by one wing, but instead WITH TWO OMG OMG OMG. No not really.

I was sharpening countless amounts of arrows, and then DUN DUN all of a sudden I heard a screams, and shrieks. It warmed my heart. I picked up about 7 sharped arrows, emphasis on sharp, and I went out to battle whatever the hunters were battling.

Now before you judge me, I am not a pervert. All the hunters had been waring towels while a minotaur chewed up their clothes. And the worst was yet to come INCEPTION! Jk the minotaur let out a breath of air like from the wolf of the three little pigs and accomplished getting me nightmares, and some dreams, along with a very angry Artemis.

"OH SHIT" I said as I saw the remains of the hunters, trying to cover my poor and happy eyes from the sight I saw, and blushed furiously as I tried to run to get more clothes, only to be stopped by my loving, caring, not, Mistress. Don't cross Artemis, and you might keep your manhood.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing." Artemis stated in a eerily calm voice that was enough to make a lion, a bear, and a tiger back up.

I am not a dumb male doe. I decided as I was stammering, ITS FRIKING TEMPLE RUN TIME!

I ran as fast as my tiny, yet bulky legs could carry me. The fog of the night wind and the stabbing of the bristles of the trees did not stop me. I pulled out Light Captivator and automatically shed light which could only be seen from my view.

I panted and panted as I... thought, I was good but noooo, they had to find me. One of them pulled out an arrow an-.

"FRICK" I yelled as the arrow pierced right next to my arm. No way... a hunter cant miss, espically when their targets inaminate. Yup big word again, I'm smarter than that Athena spawn _Annabell._ The ropes of the arrows suprised me and entagled me as the.. naked hunters starting carrying me to... oh fuck no. Well, if you misbehave, I guess you get to spend your getting whipped while watching DUN DUN JB CONCERTS OH NO! It was hell, mostly the JB, but being the awesome hero I was I took out Shadow Menace and curved it around Light Captivator, making the effect I teleported, I used this as I used my dark twin blade to blend in the shadows, and as soon as I saw Artemis I lunged for her...

HAHAHAHAAH Nobody will ever know... untill I release the next chapter.

Could you guys possibly help me, I need some good ideas for a smut or lemon, whatever you wanna call it.

Thanks to my reviewers means alot to me GOODBYE MY SEXY PEEPS!


	4. (New Titles) The Great Small Flight

Percy PoV

boobs... OH HEEEEL NO. SH-, My thoughtd were cut off as I as introduced to the sudden impact of Artemis's soft (slipping into a trance), wonderful, and so frikin har- and i'm gonna die! Arrow over arrow followed my body as I stuck Shadow Menace inside my tool belt.

"Im SORRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Light Captivator led the way.

I extended my wings and flew through the night. I was really bored. It was extremely cold, my hands were becoming numb, and theres a flock of birds, of course. I sped down at preeeeety good speed only to be intercepted by Chaos her self. Me, being the selfless noble brave man I was, screamed at the top of my lungs so Asians could hear me.

**"OH FRICK" Chaos bellowed as I got her with my pratical Panic.**

**"**Heheh... sorry about dat" I whimpered as I cowered, like I said, the most noble brave man... I noticed someting on her sword.. it looked like something like the blade of the thomawk, and words spelling _ Assassin Order_, meh. (AN: You know where this is headin...)

**"Ok whatever my child, I have come to see you are not sticking to your promise, no a swear that you made to me, if you break it you will cease to exist... i'm warning you, and also STOP BEING AN A HOLE, ARTEMIS IS A MAIDEN GODDESS!" She yelled making me, yet again, cower behind a rock.**

**And with that she poofed out.**

Well time to get alot of arrows in my a hole. I thought to myself as I used my _Void_ black wings to guide the airlines carresing my body to lead me to yet again_ Hell._

_Hello Guys, ya this was short sorry, i'm on writers block, but I did want to do something, so HELP ME OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STY- (Thunder Rumbles) Sorry Zeus. Anyways no smut in here, but I have something to figure out the authors note in the story ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 123456789 / 1 3 No. 3_


	5. The Whipping

I flew back and was to be greeted by if possible, a more angry Mistress. She now took out the whip that she had, but it had distinctive features, as in the OH SHIT IMA DIE, sorta look, and stringed at the small leather top was a piece of glass, rock, tigers clam, rehular leather, and suprisingly the tip of an arrow.

"Do not move, or I will make you wish to go to Tartarus and be tortured by Hades and Gaea." She stated as I took on my more noble selfless breave man apperance. Although however that was imedietally stripped because, she looked like a tomato, and also she was raising the whip.

"NO PLEASE STOP I'M SORRY MISTRESS" I shocked myself. I don't remember the last time saying that, besides my thoughts, mind you the trip did have some little interferences, like you know the usual a sexy snow goddess known as Khion- snow was practically forming in the inside out. I stood there like an idiot, shivvering. But I was snapped into reality when the whip came down.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I wailed in pain was the glass peirced my skin and entered my body, it specifically peirced my use-to-be Achille's Curse spot. My mistress had no mercy.

I would, like I said gone to ARES in a second. Pfft, I would have gone to Tartarus himself, hew probally wouldn't have a whip... with these many features.

"STOP, IM BEGGING YOU!" I screamed at the top of my shredded lungs. I was in extreme pain, so dont judge me.

She finally stopped and just stood there, and finally hissed something that I could only here a glimpse of it.

"Meet me in my tent in 20 minutes!" She whisper-screamed.

I took the journey to my mistress's tent after the 19 minute wait and only to find myself having been blacked out by something that would be used by an old pedophile. Where does she get this stuff? I thought to myself.

Next thing you know, bada bing bada boom, I was forced to my knees infront of Artemis, and I have to say, I was horny. **STOP THINKING THAT OR ILL MAKE YOU BE SORRY! Chaos screamed in my air splitting it.**

She forced me to lick her shoes and make me recite countless apologies, which I did have nothing against

"Im sorry Mistress, please forgive me, I do not deserve to wipe the slime of your boots, much less lick it" I cried, but the real fun was just getting started..

I had some spare time so I wrote this, guys PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME, If you do, (says in sad voice like the Humane Society Comercials) You will save many fanfiction writers lives, and these poor words to use. Thank You. NO CYA SEXY PEEPS


	6. Wait where am I?

_ Sorry guys for the wait.. Ill try to make this one am_

_Flashback_

_"Heeeey Moonshine, whats up, just you kn-" I spoke in total fear, as she pierced me with her silver eyes, and then, well I ran. Duh. _

_I looked back to see Artemis, very mad. She had nice features, like the auburn hair and those smexy, OWWWW MY HEAD. Things happened very quickly in that state, probably because of the wolves howling, and those wolves have fought every single thing, who knows, maybe they got some time powers. The distinct features of the huntress'es camp was outlined as I saw my pathetic hut, that I had to make out clothes, twigs, and some good stuff, yea I lost my good tent. Artemis was running with so much grace and speed, that only so many animals can acctualy boast to her skills._

_"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON, GET OVER HERE KNOW BEFORE I- (HONESTLY WHAT SHE SAID WOULD MAKE ARES HIDE IN A HOLE)" Artemis screamed with her tempest voice, but it was a little cracky because of my blows, and kisses ( I did it in here sleep... don't tell her...) and here shouting, I practically flinched at the sound of my full name, only time someone says that, is well Poppy Posiedon._

_The huntresse's were forming rank and shooting at me, while I just kept running like a fool, unfortuanely the arrows that were spraked from those silver bows, caught my attention, wow they were so amazing, expicable in design, an s-... wow ran into a tree.. talk about a tree hugger (rim shot) nevermind that was bad. I fell on my butt. Artemis Almost got ahold of me, but I simply rolled over cause her to kiss a tree! Her face was a tomatoe and so was mine at thought of Artemis kissing something, and it will be more red because I just saw an arrow. _

_"Ok.. let's settle this like civilized adults" I said in a soft tone, I do not want to get on her bad side anymore. _

_I was about to talk more but Phoebe and Diana (_**AN: Making the names up)**_ caught me and forced me to my knees._

_Artemis had a look that could kill, which it probaly could without my contacts, I found them and that that they were cool, so I put them on, Classic Percy._

_"Perseus... do you know why, you are on your knees before me" She said in eerily cold stone voice that sound like it belonged to the monsters of Tartarus._

_"Ummm no mistress I mean yes, I mean no... uhhhh, Sowwy." I squeaked out, with I must say the most _bravest_ voice in the world (not really)_

_"Find a way to apologize with the utmost sincericity and then. Beg me Perseus. And I might let you live..." I was so scared, heres little moonshine, acting up on me_

_" Well this is what I did, when I was with these girls on the street while I was drunk, by the way I was in a dream" I decided to take a different sexier turn..._

_I started spurted apologies, saying things like" Oh noooo, I have not served thee well" "I am so sorry Mistress, I do not deserve to be in your presence" "Kill me, if you must"._

_I began dragging my face to her shoes and began licking and kissing them. Obviously Artemis approved because I felt her get warmer, and she smiled down on me and petted my head._

_"Thank you my slave, you have done well, but you must know that" She did not complete that sentence, The air was coming out of me, I was being teleported to a place that I would soon train in, be formal and respectful. I would still same old Percy, but stronger, better, and most of all more loving for Artemis, and willing._

Flashback End

"One thing Percy" Said the Mysterious female voice. " Do you know of the four main elements?

"Uhhhhh I...

Nope... CLIFFFY. Thanks guys, I need your help to become a better writer now here are some replies.

**Ok let's start first I need help with the pairing so I might put a poll. **

**The awesome: What?**

**Otaku of Anime: Thanks, got any ideas for *wolf whistle".**

**The Critic: Sorry, if it is.**

**Lord Infinitus:I know but did you like this one?**

**redwolf23456: Thanks for the feedback, it's always appreciated, bad or good.**

**FriendswithAll: I will try to update as much as I can friend, but school is alot of work. And I have things like piano (don't judge me) and karate.**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: Ok gimme some ideas friend, adn you'll have you a nice Percy.**

**thereporter23: Thanks alot MAN!**

**crow 227: Thanks!**

**JustLucky05: Thanks!**

**Percy Daniel Jackson: True.. sorry.**

**Ok now their will be a poll, the poll will be closed on December the 1st, thanks!**

**Artemis**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Phoebe**

**Diana**

**Demeter ( a first)**

**Zoe**

**Nyx**

**If Artemis is not choses, she will be somebody who is Percy's great friend, but still keeps to her oath, but maybe not in future chapters...**

**Peace Out!**


	7. So Training Starts

The room was a cold abyss, it was dark, and it moldy, I could tell from the smell. It was a square room, the same size of a jail cell. Water was dripping, capturing my attention, as it danced around the outlines of the dark, moldy weapons, and after all, my father's the god of the sea.

"So Percy, do you anything of the four main elements" A mysterious female foice asked.

"Uhhh, I've heard it before but no." I spoke in a calm voice, trying not to sound like a hostile.

The mysterious woman stepped out of the shadows, making the cell creak with every footstep, and making the room more vast and empty of light. Old fashioned jail bars were lined accros the room, probably to stop me from escaping into the dim light outside.

The woman got closer, and I could just make a fraction of what she looked like.

"Who are you!" I bellowed, My ADHD kickin, crap I have to control that.

"Maybe you will young hero" She said in a misty voice, she probably read my thoughts.

"Yes I did" She said yet again in here sorcress voice.

I was able to make her out, she was a beautiful lady, with a black dress just flowing above her knees, she was very white, but not in a sickly way, a nice way, and she had eyes as black as midnight. Wait... midnight.

"Nyx... is that you?" I asked with a subtle voice, pointing to the woman has just appeared before me.

"Yes.. Time for you to meet the family." She said in astrict yet calm tone. I did not know where she was going with this, but I did know that it would not end good. Just then, three blinding lights, poured the room with a vast of light, 6 huge figures stood towering above me 3 men, 3 women. They stepped into the source of light, which was now near me, a single match, yet a could light a whole room...

The 3 men stepped into my field of perspective, wow my head, I feel smarter!

"Oh yes, that's one of the perks" A tall old man said with a clock staff, in a matter-o-fact sort of voice.

Stupid mind reading.

The first 1 man was glowing a bright inpulsing light, with a sun on his Celestial Bronze chestplate. He was not a god, nor a primordial, but a TITAN! I flinched at his rays implanting in my soul, I looked for my pen/sword but could not find it.

He was definetly Hyperion.

Another man came in to my view, I made out his features and he was like the sky, he had stars on him, and if you were around him you felt like flying, you could hear the wind blowing through your hair, you fell free.

He was definetly Ouranos.

The third man looked very old, around him everything came just a bit more clearer, things slowed down as he set down his staff with a clock on top, he looked withered, and beaten, I could see what was going to happen next, a time staff.

He was definetly the good Chronus.

The next 3 women stepped up to bat, they all looked familiar from some sort of way. The first woman stood up above me. She had a radiant glow coming from her, being around her somehow gave me comfort, I felt welcomed near her. She had hazel brown hay, and looked very sweet and kind. Fire danced around her steps.

She was definetly Hestia.

A second came into my shadowy sight. She was hard to make out. She kept changing, she had waht looked like leaves on her hair, and dirt on her arms, she walked and the rivers on her started to form a beautifyl young lady, she had brown hair, with blue eyes, and she was a bit tan, with a green dress.

She was definetly Gaea.

Last but not least, another women stepped into my view. This women was even harder to make out, she had a crescent on her shectplate and radiated cold, yet happy air around me. She was dark. She had little moons on her body, and things like Apollo 11. She had nice silver eyes, but they were also dark.

She definetly Selene.

"Now that were all here" Piped up a voice from the back, Hestia." I think we can start with our traning." She said in a singsong voice, that brought the smallest amount of hope. She told me about spending 20 years in this abyss, thanks to Chronus, but up there it will be about 5 minutes. All the goddesses and gods were peaceful, they were doing this for a war..

"This war will be like nothing we've faced, it will be between Chaos" I blinked blankly at the mention of Chaos" and the Cryonites". She said in a serious and stict tone, telling me this was serious.

" We are taking Chaos's side, she is also taking sides with the Olympains" Wow look at ol' Hestia going all Athena on me.

She explained to me about the Cryonites, they were here before Chaos herself, she intercepted the Cryonites, and wiped all of them out, but a wife and a husband still remained, and now the population was going over the border. The Cryonites, are sort of like the Transformers, except smaller, and most of them are big wolves.

" Ok 5 years will go to expanding your emotional state, you will no longer have your fatal flaw, 5 years will go to your mental abilities, and your wits, 5 years will go to every weapon made, and lastly 5 years will go to control the powers that we give you" Chronus said from the back, he was crumbling, he was... fading.

"But one last thing child, I give you my power of time, Perseus Jackson, Lord of Time." Chronus said weakly before disappearing into the Void, to never come back.

Suddenly I had Riptide back, and I was surronded by dracnea.

LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!

**Hello, so here are the poll counts so far, and also thanks for reviewing, if I dont get that many reviews, i'll think you hate it, and delete it. So R&R please.**

**Artemis- 2**

**Annabeth- 0**

**Thalia- 1**

**Phoebe- 1**

**Diana- 1**

**Demeter- 1**

**Zoe- 1**

**Nyx- 1**

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Wow, just wow

As the dreadful monsters lunged at me, I took in my surrondings. The old jail cell, that wasy my home for a few minutes, had now morphed into a brand new landscape. The air was full of red smoke, pouring into the atmosphere of this barren wastleand. The ground beneath my bleeding and cut feet was now something new. It changed, from a snowy environment to a hot to a taiga, to even the ocean. The dracene were wearing what looked like Gaea's uniform during the Giant War.

The first one came with speed and tried to hit me, and it did. As the blade interacted with my sensitive skin, it backfired. The whole time that the sword was unleashed upon my skin, it bounced off. I waited for it to jab, and then in a flurry of fury, I sidestepped the blade, kic ked it and broke the dracenes neck, being showered in the dust of my fallen enemy.

The second was a large one. It was about the size of a massive boulder. It walked shaking the trembling ground beneath it, as his feet was covered with snow and sand. He walked with a hunch, very proud of himself, boasting of his power. He had a club about twice the size of me, and took a horrible descion, he swung it at me, with no plan. For this big guy, I pulled out Light Captivator. That blade is used on things like this. Light Captivator sheds light on problems, while Shadow Menace can darken, and make fear, but the monster was too prideful. He was about to ram into me with full force, but as the landscape transformed into a beach just beside the ocean, I felt power. I ran with it,I ducked as the swing was ment to hit my head and simply stabbed the poor monster with my blade. It shrieked, but another thing after that overcame me. As I was showered with monster dust, I had a strong feeling, one I was used to.

_Fear._

After that short word popped into my head, a mysterious creature wearing a cloak and a hood stepped out. The dracene fell and died at his step over the morphing landscapes. He shed fear all over me. Yet with no weapon, he had already defeated me. He grabbed ahold of my thin neck, with his snake like hands, and strangled, as I held onto my life with a string, a light was shed, and I fell into the hands of Hestia.

"My child, dont grow in fear, but in strength." Hestia said in a calm caring voice to soothe me from the creatures mysterious grip and fear.

"I don' blame the kid." Hyperion blurted out, having a little pride in his voice. "He just went through a Fear.C Cryonite" As soon as he said that, questions poured into my head. Whatsa Fear.C Cryonite?

Even the word brought fear to me, All I could do was ask, and from that point on I trained with my emotional state. And the Final teast was about to come.

_5 Years Later_

I took a grip on myself as I took on the person that could lure me with a single word from her lips. She could make me a slave of her will easily, to easily, Aphrodite. I was so heartbroken during my trek with Artemis about Annabeth that, well, my emotional state was crumbling, I'd do anything for a little love. Which was the problem. I needed to build up that tower of emotions, not with love, but with no emotions at all, wait, I never built it up, I crashed it so hard that my emotions to certain things are gone, like Fear, one word.

Gone.

As I appeared before Aphrodite, who took a solmen swear not to tell anybody about me and the Cryonites, walked up to me. As usual she was dressed in a slutty way. Begging for attention from anything, anyone. She was a fool to do that. The only way to find love is to be loyal, kind, respectful, and most of all loving. I am not a heartless fool, mind you, I'm just loosing my emotions for useless things, my loyalty flaw is gone. I know when to be loyal and when not to.

"How you doin' hun'" She said in a seductive voice, gesturing me with her finger to come foward to her. At first the desire to just give up on life and go over to her, was about 38%, but I remebered my training, and I remebered, a fools way of dieing, is killing himself, so I stopped dead in my tracks to prove that I was ready with my first 5 years. I was not a mindless child running around looking for love and adventure.

"Come on sexy, I wont bite" She said yet again.

"Oh really, how about you, die in a hole" I said in a harsh, fierce voicer to add on to my death glare that I learned from Annabeth,

She stared at me open mouth and wide-eyed. Again some of my emotions, one word.

Gone.

"Well, you actually won, well meet again Perseus Jackson." She said in a monotone voice as she poofed out leaving behind a trail of perfume and pink smoke.

After that I was bombarded with hugs and "You did it's" by my fellow trainers. I felt comeplete with my emotions, learning that, I dont have to be heartless, but I dont have to be a fool. I felt perfect in that area. As soon as that thought came up, light envolped around me and devoured my body. As I stepped out my bosy had new features.

I felt stronger with my self, more confident. My wings extended and they were healed along with the rest of my body. Their Void Black turned into a Piecrcing Gray, as I looked into I noticed I had Shadow Menace out. I put my dark blade away. The color of my brand new wings had faded. I pulled out Light Captivator, a new light shed open my wings, not a happy one, a blinding one. My body became more flexible. I could also use my eyes and change them, And for some reason, my body changed shape to will. I had deveoleped a new power within me. As my first year was done, I became one with disguise.

I was a master of disguise.

As I started a new era of time devoted to my mental state which was crumbling too. On the inside. I couldnt outhink things. And sights such as dead people got into my head, evoking the memories of tragic events in my past. would not be frightened, no I would be distracted. I could be outplayed. I saw things I shouldnt see. Thaantos was one of them, the incartation of Death. So as my new enemy a Cyclops came at me it showed me something I wouldnt expect, kindness,mercy and compassion. All these traits combined dragged me in to trust this Cyclops. But oh boy, I was wrong, as soon as it was turning into a friendship, BANG, I got smacked with a wooden stake. I slipped into a sleep. Only to be awoken by Selene, in a chamber.

The chamber was darkened by my mood and Selenes power of the moon. It looked like an ordinary royal chamber nothing special. Selene awoke me by dribbling nectar down my mouth and stuffing ambrosia too.

"I see you have awoken" Selene said in a misty voice, intimidating me. I realized she was not here for anything love-related or harmful-related, just to talk

"Sorry Lady Selene, little lazy." I joked with charisma in my voice, not by choice.

"Well, I see you have a fair taking for my little Moon, Artemis?" She questioned me with a dripping sensation of fury in her voice.

"Maybe, Lady Selene, but I was a fool at that point, I still love her, but i'm gentle now, not silly" I said in a voice trying to back off on her.

She walked up to me stiffly and touched my forehead withher middle finger. It was cold.

"Hmmm, well I came to say that I do agree with this and most likely will give you my blessing in time" She said in a cheerful voice, much like of that of Artemis, which evoked memories of her cantankerous form. Her two voices did not really collabarate in my head very well, and issued some devasting events upon my head, like the deaths in the Giant War.

I kneeled.

"Thank you Lady Selene, very much."I said in a kind full of thanksgiving voice. She nodded at me and as I stood up, I went up to her and asked a question that is equal to throwing myself off Mt. Olympus.

"Why is Artemis so stupid, and prideful, she will never get in life?" I questioned with a a hint of inquisitve in my voice. She lashed out at me and hit me in the jaw with her backfist, I winced and groaned.

"Artemis is a thousand times as smart as you, she has everyright to be boastful" Between words she grabbed my neck and help me up without any sign of effort. " And if you ever betray my little Moon, pray to me for Tartarus." She said in a strict tone, through her gritted teeth. Like mother like daughter, I thought. She dissapeared in a flash of dark light and I was left to think on those words, Artemis is a thousand times as smart as you. I didn't get it, but when my training was complete I would still be a slave to Artemis, but something else, something very good for her.

**WOOOOOO, That took forever to write guys! I mean it was suppose to be some sort of makeup for my poor writing, Sowwy I is vewy sad ;(. Lol. Here are the pariing ideas.**

**Artemis- 9**

**Annabeth- 0**

**Thalia- 3**

**Phoebe- 2**

**Diana- 2**

**Demeter- 2**

**Zoe- 4**

**Nyx- 7**

**Selene-3**

**Hestia-3**

**Thanks guys for reading CYA, btw moving the pool date to Christmas!**


End file.
